


Two Suns

by LandOfBreathAndDeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, and farted this out, eh, i was bored, kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfBreathAndDeath/pseuds/LandOfBreathAndDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t care if he’s an abomination, he’s yours. And at least for a moment you are his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Suns

You don’t care if he’s an abomination, he’s yours. And at least for a moment you are his. His skinny arms are wrapped around your waist as he kisses his bite marks softly. you purr at his warm, gentle touch.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” He asks, trying to keep worry out of his voice, and failing.

“fur meowillionth time Karkitty, I’m purrfect!” You smile. He squeezes you softly.

You keep laying there, basking in each others embrace. His hands never leave your body. They roam ceaselessy up your ribs, down to your hips, resting on your stomach, and holding your head. You turn and face him.

“Karkat?”

“hm?” His hands are rubbing your back now.

“Why me?” You already know why, you just love hearing him say it.

His hands move from your back to your face, and he tilts your chin up.

“Because you’re the only one who understands what its like. You’re adorable, smart, and everything a troll could want.” He kisses your nose and you giggle. “ Besides, there’s never been a prettier troll in all of history.”

You snuggle into him and kiss his neck. He starts purring that rumbly purr you love but he hates. Looking up, sure enough, he’s blushing a bright red.

“I think its cute karkat.”

“it’s not cute.”

“Shoosh.” you place your lips on his to quiet him down. He quickly obliges.

You break away and he growls. He tries pulling you back down, but you swat his hand away. Rolling his eyes in defeat, you lay down next to him. Soon, both of your legs are tangled together and you’re both panting and bright colored from laughter.

The suns start rising, blinding and scorching the landscape. Trolls around the planets are retreating back to their hives, but you never left. And right now, tangled up in his embrace, you wouldn’t mind staying here forever.


End file.
